


Fears

by GigiJackson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Crying, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of dark stuff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Twins, at least he's not dead, best/worst little sister pidge, could be worse???, he gone, injuries, maybe a little shallura, no definitive ending, no one dies, oh well, parental shiro, pre established klance, the space fam, very platonic, whoooooaaa that is a bit much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiJackson/pseuds/GigiJackson
Summary: Everything goes wrong again but Lance takes theworst of it.





	1. Alone

He hated being alone. He was surrounded by silence. 

No witty quips from Pidge that reminded him of his younger brother, a lack of almost motherly concern from Shiro that was too close to his older sister, there wasn't any of the playful tones of Hunk, his best friend that was also his family. He missed Keith's everything.

It was too much quiet. The lack of everything.

Then again, it would all be over soon.

He stared up at the thick green above him. This planet's atmosphere was so weird. There were no stars to see, not even a sun, just the constant alarming shade of green, so familiar, matching the smallest paladin's armor to a T.

He frowned at it. A sudden pulse of dullness washed over him. The vivid green sky was dotted with gray as he gasped. 

Well, He thought. At least I helped, right?

No one answered. He was alone. Alone and dying.

He picked up his hand from where it was lying on his chest. The blood was sticky against his armor and he winced at the tugs as he peeled it away. It didn't matter too much, he was beginning to feeling very numb in his chest. It seems that the giant hole in his chest that the stupid Galra commander left was finally going to stop hurting.

Lance let his mind wander for a minute, it was hard to do much else. What would happen if he died? He would be leaving a bunch of people behind, too many. What about them? They didn't need to feel sad about this. He didn't want Pidge to cry. Someone, probably Shiro, would feel guilty. Keith might shut down again and Hunk would be so lonely. Coran would file away his grief as he did for his planet. The princess would stay strong. They would miss him, right? Lance would... It was still so silent. Just the slow beats of his heart and a few rasping breaths. He was crying.

Something red and white, as well as a something that was yellow, hovered for a minute making his vision a whirlwind. Yellow and red were good, warm and soft. He felt a calming pressure on his chest, a soft hand was on his face, wiping away blood and tears. It was still quiet.

It brought him back to a memory of his older brother.

It was that sterile white room, those plastic chairs, the sound of a heartbeat through a monitor. His brother was sitting back almost lazily, but Lance knew better, he was exhausted, on the edge of letting go. This was all he'd asked for, a moment with Lance.

"Lance"

He was twelve at the time, but kids can tell when someone is about to die.

"Sorry about all this," He chuckled like he told a bad joke. "I just wanted to talk to you before I go."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Lance tried to sound indifferent but he really loved talking with him.

"I know you know what's happening so I thought it might be best to be blunt at this point and let you in on the secret," his eyes glinted mischievously, like he was sharing gossip. "I’m going to die. I lost the battle and this is it.”

Lance swallowed hard and climbed onto his bed with him. When he said it like that the reality hit. He smiled at his partner in crime, trying desperately to stay calm.

"But you know what! I think that's alright," His brother continued. "I'm not going to be a sob story because when I go I'm going out the best way. The best way to die is with the ones you love so don't forget to invite Gia!"

"Of course!" Lance teased back. "You can tell her you love her then she’ll say I love you too! And of course-”

I'll dramatically swoon back into the pillows and die then she'll start crying and she'll realize that she lost her chance with my hot ass!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there to comfort her after!" Lance raised his eyebrows suggestively.

He gasped loudly, "My own brother takes my woman! Never!"

Lance laughed and his brother cracked the most genuine laugh he had in a while. Then it died down again.

"But seriously Lance, it's alright because I'll be with you."

"I know and I'll be here."

It only took a few hours but he died and Lance was there the entire time, laughing as his twin flirted with every nurse and their own mother. He watched those last lucid moments and held them closely. They sat next to each other and whiled away the time. The next day Gia cried when she found out that Issac had died.

 

He stared at the red hand as it traced its thumb on his cheek. Keith. And the yellow must be Hunk. 

It was a comforting thought that they were here and he wasn't alone anymore until a slapped him and the world was back in focus. He could see and hear and feel. It was incredibly intense and overwhelming. He was shocked at it all. There were so many sensations but an odd lack of pain in his chest where he knew it should be. 

Keith was cradling his head and blubbering through tears about how he needed to stay awake. He hadn't noticed Pidge until now, her green armor blending into the sky, but she was obviously the one who had slapped him, her hand still held back. Hunk was crying as he pressed his chest in a way that made him look like he was doing CPR. 

He could feel the pressure on him. He attempted to say something to Hunk and instead let out a low moan as a wave of fresh agony over him. It was hurting so much.

"Lance!" Keith and Pidge yelled in a strange unison that left his ears ringing, followed by a late Hunk.

Lance couldn't say anything. Keith's tears were dropping onto the blue paladin's chin. He was vaguely aware of Pidge saying something about him to no one. 

He reached up to Keith who was still telling him to stay awake with more vigor. He let his bloody hand rest on Keith's cheekbone. 

"Keith..." Lance whispered. He wanted to reassure him, don't feel bad, death is alright.

Keith leaned into the touch. "Lance, you're going to be fine, okay?" His voice was wavering.

"My brother-" Lance started only to be cut off by a rough wet cough his lungs felt wet and heavy. "He was-" 

"Shhhhh it's okay. We've got you." Keith was softly running his hands through Lance's hair. 

"He was right!" Lance rushed out, trying to express his thoughts.

"What do you mean? Who was?" Keith was sounding more worried.

"My brother," Lance was struggling to stay awake, "He said that everyone should die with the people they love."

"Lance, what are you saying?"

It was hurting him to see Keith like this with beautiful silver tears dripping down his face. He dropped his hand and turned to Pidge. She now had tears streaming down her face under her visor. Hunk was trying to take off his chest plate. 

No! He thought wildly. Hunk, please don't do that!

There was a blinding pain like his flesh was being torn off and he started to cry. It was too much. 

"P-please," Lance said through sobs. He needed it to stop. It all needed to stop. Then it did. And it was too quiet but at least he wasn't alone now.


	2. Loosing someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Keith's point of view. I hope you enjoy!

They had to find him. 

It had been at least thirty minutes since they had all heard the sickening scream. Thirty minutes since Lance had responded. 

"Lance?" Shiro checked.

"Yes, Dad?" Lance teased breathlessly.

"Where are you?" Hunk asked.

"Umm," Lance was breathing heavily into the mic. "I'm a bit busy but I'll tell you in a sec!"

"Lance? What's going on? Are you in trouble?" Keith the ever-worried boyfriend cut in.

"I'm fine star lord."

"Do you need backup?" Shiro asked concerned.

There was just panting and heaving gasps. A loud crack rattled everyone's ears. 

"Lance?" Pidge asked.

"Ugh, just a sec Pidge."

"Lance?" Keith said again.

This time there was a thud and Lance grunted. 

A new voice was speaking into the coms but it sounded far away. 

"Are those your little friends? Speaking sweet nothings into your ear." It was rough but strangely firm.

"Get off of me you fat lard!" The blue paladin huffed. 

"They should be telling you goodbye now." The voice cackled. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Lance retorted.

"Lance? Where are you?" Shiro asked.

There was a jostling sound followed by "Stop it! He's taking off my helm-" 

There was faint murmuring and Lance was saying something but it was quieter. Another crack and they could hear Lance this time. His screaming.

"LANCE!" Keith screamed. The screaming died out slowly.

A loud bout of cursing came from Lance after another resounding thwack.

"Shiro?" Hunk asked.

There was a deep growl and more screams. Then it was silent on the other side for a moment.

"Shiro! What do we do?" Pidge yelled.

"You gave up too fast." The deep voice said mockingly, the voice seemed to be leaning over the helmet.

"Well, I'm not dead yet." Lance's voice was small but cocky.

"A request?"

Then there was a scuffle and pained whimpers.

A loud blast from a gun echoed then Lance was screaming. And he wasn't stopping. 

"Hello little paladins." The voice said into their ears, closer than before. 

"Lance!" Keith shouted again. "What did you do to him?"

"Sorry, but I think he won't be answering." 

"What did you do?" Hunk sounded furious. 

"You are so dead!" Pidge yelled.

The voice chuckled malevolently. 

Then another gunshot echoed through the helmet. The line went silent. 

"Hello?" Pidge tried. 

A thud and glass breaking.

That was thirty minutes ago.

 

Pidge was running alongside him and Hunk as they went down a path of broken bots and Galra bodies. 

"Come on!" Keith growled. "Where is he?"

They turned left into an open field that was clearly once a base. There were bodies everywhere. In the center of it all was a small blue human with a rather large Galra draped over his legs.

"Lance!" Hunk yelled, hurdling over a stack of bots.

Keith followed numbly. (Had Lance done this?)

He saw the blast marks all over. There he was in the ring of chaos. 

Keith pulled off his helmet and dropped it at the sight of Lance.

Lance looked so broken. His legs were smeared with a blood that wasn't his own. It was the blood of the Galra on his legs, who was wearing the blue helmet. One of Lance's leg looked broken, his right leg. His torso was a mess. Long scratches on his stomach and a- 

There was a blast mark on Lance's chest. It was covered in blood. His right arm was lying broken on its side, fingers mangled and bones jutting out from his wrist and biceps although it wasn't bleeding. His left arm draped over his stomach. His face was expressionless, eyes half-lidded and a red line across his forehead. 

It clicked in Keith's mind. The Galra on his legs, he was the one. 

Keith's vision turned red. This is the one who did it to Lance and now he was bleeding on him. 

He marched past Hunk who kneeling at his best friend's side and went to the Galra. Pidge was watching him as he ripped the helmet off his head. There was a black scorch on the back of it from the blue bayard and the glass visor had shattered.

He dropped it and hauled the Galra off Lance's broken leg. It was still, blood pouring from a small hole in its head.

He summoned his bayard as if it was still alive. He stared for a moment through blurry vision. 

(No) Keith told himself. (He's dead. You can't do anything to him.) 

He turned back to his boyfriend, his bayard dissolving. (Oh god) it was terrible.

Lance looked so still.

He dropped to his knees beside his face. 

"Lance?" He wanted to tackle him and tell him how stupid he was to go off alone. "Lance please say something."

"He's breathing!" Hunk yelled placing his hands on the bleeding wound.

Pidge let out a sigh of relief. "Is he awake?"

"I-I don't think so," Keith said placing Lance's head in his lap, wiping away the blood and tears that was all over his face. "Come on Lance! Wake up."

Pidge leaned forward and slapped the unconscious boy across the face, hard. 

Keith was crying now. "Lance stay with me." (Don't leave me please.)

Lance's eyelids fluttered and he looked at Pidge and Hunk then Keith.

Keith smiled as Lance let out a moan of pain.

"Lance!" Keith and Pidge yelled in a strange unison followed by a late Hunk.

Pidge turned and talked to Shiro through her helmet. "Shiro! Lance is alive but badly injured... Yes, we need an immediate extraction...Okay, just please hurry."

"Lance stay awake!"

Lance shifted a little in his lap. Keith stared down at him. Lance picked his hand up and Keith saw the blood that was covering it. The blue boy put the red palm on Keith's face.

Lance whispered. "Keith..." His voice was soft.

The red paladin leaned into his hand and watched Lance's face turn into a small smile. 

"Lance, you're going to be fine, okay?" He tried to reassure him.

Lance looked confused. "My brother-" Keith saw Lance's face tense and he coughed, a bit of blood ran down his chin. "he was-" Lance tried again.

It was scary to see him like this. Pidge kneeled next to him, resting a small gloved hand on Keith's hand.(Right, Lance was in shock.) 

"Shhh, it's okay. We've got you." Keith whispered to his love. He started to run his fingers through Blue's hair. (You're going to be fine.)

Lance stumbled over his words but managed "He was wrong!"

"What do you mean?" Keith wanted to understand so badly. "Who was?"

Lance closed his eyes for a moment. Pidge shook him a bit and he slurred, "My brother," Lance took a long shaky breath. "He said that everyone dies alone."

"Lance, what are you saying?" Lance dropped his hand limply. "Lance?" 

Keith looked up at Pidge. "What do we do? Hunk?"

"I think we should remove his chest plate."

"That's gonna hurt," Pidge said. 

"I know, but the wound needs to stop bleeding and I can't get it to with the armor in the way."

"Let's do it," Keith stated. "Quickly."

Hunk un-clipped the plate and gave it a tug. Lance screamed weakly. It was worse to hear him in person. Hunk stopped immediately but the hole continued to bleed. 

"Just do it, fast!" Pidge shrieked.

"He just screamed!" Hunk yelled.

"Hunk" Keith stated, "Do you need someone else to do it?"

"N-no I can do it." 

"Then do it."

Hunk ripped the plate off and Lance didn't bother screaming just started crying. 

"P-please," Lance said through his sobs.

His whole chest was a bloody mess. 

"Lance!" Keith tried to get his focus. "Lance." 

Lance closed his eyes. Keith shook his shoulders. (Stay with me.)

"Lance!" Pidge yelled. 

"Shiro!" Hunk called into his helmet. "You need to get here now!"

"Lance! Stay with us!" Keith said to Lance even though he knew he didn't hear.

Lance's head lolled to the side. His face was unnaturally pale and his blue eyes were rolled up in his head. Keith brushed the stray hairs out of Lance's eyes. 

"Lance..." Keith's voice broke.

"Keith! You need to focus!" Pidge hollered.

"Holy crap!" Hunk cursed. "Piiiidge! I think you need to get Keith up." 

"Wha- Oh my god." Pidge was looking up. 

Keith glanced up. "Oh s-" 

The blue lion was zooming straight toward them.

"Move!" Pidge yelled.

Keith slipped his arm under Lance's knees and the other under his arms. He stood up with Hunk still pressing his hands, now slicked with blood, on the gun wound. Pidge pulled them away from the line of flight. 

Blue was about to crash when she stopped and turned thrusters into reverse, slowing the descent down. She landed gracefully and opened her jaw, placing her head down so they could board. 

Pidge asked first, "Can the lions pilot themselves to that extent?" 

"Don't know," Keith grunted under the weight. "Let's get on." 

They clambered aboard slowly. The pilot's seat was empty. Keith sat down in it with Lance on his lap.

"Can you pilot this thing?" Pidge asked. 

"Yeah, Hunk take Lance." 

Hunk took Lance's unconscious body gently. 

"Alrighty, let's go." 

He reached for the controls but Blue took off before he could try. The speed was incredible causing Pidge to fly across the cockpit. The sensation reminded him of the gravity simulation at the garrison. 

Once they stopped, only about five minutes later, Keith flew forward into the control panel followed by Pidge sliding back across the floor. Hunk, however, was unshaken.

Blue lowered her head to the ground and Keith took Lance back into his arms before jogging out. They had landed in the main hall, not the hangar which was weird but he didn't question it. The infirmary was much closer this way. 

Shiro intercepted him on his way, coming from the direction of the hangars.

"Keith! Is Lance-?" Shiro looked at the limp boy in his arms. "Oh, jeezus!"

"Yeah," Keith was struggling to keep Lance up. "Shiro, I need some help..." 

"Yeah, of course." Shiro swooped in and took Lance from his arms with ease. There was a fatherly look on his face, his forehead crinkled in concern. 

"Let's get him to the med bay."

"Yep, I'll follow you."

They set off running with Keith in the lead through the halls. Keith slammed the button for the door which swooshed open. 

Coran was waiting for them.

"Oh dear." He muttered at the sight of Lance. His face seemed to age as he studied him. He looked like he had lost someone again. 

"Coran? What do we do?" Shiro asked softly. 

"Right," Coran snapped out of his slump, "Get his armor off. You can set him on this." He gestured to a bed.

Shiro set Lance down carefully, making sure all his limbs made it on the bed. He put a hand on Lance's cheek before unbuckling his arm straps. 

Keith moved closer to Lance and stared at his face still so pale and plain. "Lance, baby, you're going to be fine." He laced his fingers in Lance's. "Just hang on a little longer." 

Shiro put a hand on his arm and gestured for him to step back so Coran could do a scan. Keith waited and watched. Pidge and Hunk finally showed up panting. 

"Is he-?" Hunk started

"We don't know," Shiro responded flatly.

"Shiro, I-I don't..." Pidge was crying again. She wiped her face roughly. "I don't want to lose..." 

Shiro went to her with an embrace. "Hey, don't worry he'll be fine." He let her smash her face into his torso.

Hunk and Coran were studying the charts from the scans but Keith was fixed on Lance. He just looked so (still). 

"Well, there's good news and bad news," Coran said finally. "We can put him in the pod to heal most of his injuries but we will have to set his broken bones."

Keith was back at Lance's side while Hunk went back to putting pressure on the wound and Shiro was helping Coran with his leg. Keith wasn't paying attention to them but felt Lance flinch when they set his femur. He didn't even cry. That wasn't good. 

Shiro and Coran came up to his right arm, visibly wincing at the sight. Keith moved to his left side and held his hand. Lance's face was tear streaked and bloodied, but Keith wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He heard Shiro counting down from three. Lance let out a little whine on "one". 

He opened his blue eyes and looked at Keith.

"Lance?" Keith was scared to ask.

"Keith, it-" Lance's voice was barely above a whisper. "It hurts."

"I know." He was putting his hand on his face, wiping away the new tears falling. 

"You're crying," Lance said it like a question. "Kei-" His voice hitched. "I'm so s-" Lance froze.

"Lance?" Keith put a hand under his head. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't-" Lance stopped and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

"Shiro!" Keith was panicking again. "He passed out again!"

"I'll take him." Shiro was finishing the splint on the right arm with Coran. He picked Lance up in a princess carry and placed him in the pod gently. 

Keith could do nothing but watch as Lance became frozen in time as the pod closed around him. Rivulets of blood paused mid-fall and tears leaving icy lines. 

It was too quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You peoples were so nice!!! Thank you so much for reading!?!


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunks point of view of the event. 
> 
> The amount of blood on his hands was wrong.
> 
> It was thick and sticky and gross, worst of all, it was Lance's and as much as he loved Lance, this was too much. It was all too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Shiro!!!!
> 
> This is a terrible present and I'm a terrible person... Sorry... I forgot that I had to update this and stuff
> 
> This is also a much shorter chapter

The amount of blood on his hands was wrong.

It was thick and sticky and gross, worst of all, it was Lance's and as much as he loved Lance, this was too much. It was all too much.

Seeing Lance so fragile, it messed him up. He felt overprotective and scared. Lance would never do that to him. Lance was always so good at being strong for others, especially Hunk. He never put Hunk down for getting sick easily or for being different. He defended him to the death when someone had said anything about him. He was amazing.

Then he wasn't. Hunk had only seen him like this once before when he saved Coran from the explosion.

It was terrible. The burns and crystal shrapnel that littered his body. 

He seemed like a god struck down. 

Now, the wounds he had were worse. There was never this much blood.

Hunk hadn't even hesitated to put his hands on the gaping hole. 

It was constricting. He couldn't speak. How could anyone survive losing that much blood? How would Lance live?

Hunk did everything he could, followed all the lessons he learned at the garrison, but it hadn't covered laser gun wounds. He wasn't prepared for it, but he had hope because Lance had a pulse.

Then when he tried to pull off the chest plate, and Lance had screamed, Hunk was terrified. He had hurt Lance. He had to do it, but it didn't make it any less difficult for him.

Lance's crying was torture. He made him cry.

He told himself that he did all he could but as he watched Shiro put him in the healing pod, he still had Lance's blood on his hands. 

He couldn't stop staring at it. 

Hunk froze. This wouldn't help. Don't dwell on it. Do what you can to fix things.

He liked fixing things. Hunk became a mechanical engineer because he was amazed at how broken things can be put back together, so when he looked around the room, he saw broken people that could be fixed.

Hunk would fix these things first. He could always wash his hands of the blood. 

He should start with Keith because he knows how much Lance likes him. Keith was staring listlessly at Lance behind the glass. He seemed lost.

He looked at Pidge. She was crying into Shiro again. She always looked so small next to Shiro. It was a firm reminder that she was still so young. She didn't need to lose another family member.

Shiro was trying his best to put on a brave face. Hunk could see right through it. He felt responsible for Lance and the rest of them. Guilt was hidden under his reassuring smile.

Hunk saw Coran's sadness. He was such a happy man that any expression other than a smile was foreign. He had seen the end of his people, his family, and still had hope for the future. He was still mourning his home.

So, in a room full of broken people, Hunk was at his best. He could fix this, at least until Lance was back.

Lance was the glue that held the broken pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahah   
> In case you can't tell there are going to be a bunch of chapters from different points of view.


	4. Getting Attatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had done so well. She kept her distance from everyone. She kept to her mission. Lance and Hunk were persistent but she was good at shutting them down. She wasn't there to make friends.
> 
> The event from Pidge's point of view.

She had done so well. She kept her distance from everyone. She kept to her mission. Lance and Hunk were persistent but she was good at shutting them down. She wasn't there to make friends.

It changed when they were shot into space and inducted into Voltron within three hours. 

Then she was on a new mission, to save the universe and find her family. She hadn't signed up for this. It was too hard to shut them down after that. She made friends whether she wanted them or not. 

It all went to hell when the Galra took over the Castle. She was totally ready to leave it all behind, but then she wasn't. She wanted to stay. She had a family here.

She didn't even know what happened. She suddenly had a new bunch of brothers and an awesome sister as well as the coolest uncle in space. She loved them. Hunk was so warm and comforting and he was great with tech. Keith was so antisocial that he came off mean, but so was she. Lance was annoying sometimes and he pushed all her buttons, yet he was probably the closest to her. Shiro reminded her of Matt in a way, because he was so protective. It made her miss him. Allura was super nice and it was fun to have another girl. Coran was eccentric with his stories and weird alien names. It was dis-functional yet functional.  
__________________________________________________________________

She was scared when she heard Lance's scream. Lance wasn't one to scream unless it really hurt. Sure, he was dramatic but she knew he wouldn't do it on a mission. She knew he was actually in pain. Pidge wanted him to be fine when they found him. He would be joking around and teasing her. He'd be Lance. 

They had been following a trail of carnage. She had forgotten how good he was in combat. Still, she noticed the little things. After passing a few dead Galra soldiers she saw flecks of red. Human blood. She was hoping for the best but it was hard to think positive.

When they stumbled into the place where he was lying she thought he was dead. Did he go into this fight injured? She watched as Hunk and Keith did two separate things. Keith obviously wanted to kill the dead commander but he stopped for Lance. Hunk was making sure Lance was alive. 

She has never felt so relieved as when Hunk had said that Lance was breathing. There were a few obvious injuries including the gaping hole in his chest, his mangled hand, and crooked leg.

Pidge was watching Keith cradle Lance and Hunk trying to stop the bleeding. She felt helpless. (Think, what did they teach you?) She racked her brain, they must've learned something about this at the garrison. There's a lot of blood. Shock! He would be in shock.

"Is he awake?" She asked hopefully.

Keith muttered, "I-I don't think so."

She kneeled next to Keith. Lance was definitely out. What did they do in the movies? Pidge thought about it.

She slapped him. Hey, it seemed like the right thing to do! She was surprised when it worked. Lance opened his eyes, they were foggy but they locked on Keith. 

"Lance!" Pidge yelled in an uncanny unison with Keith, followed by a late Hunk.

Pidge stood, walking to the side to contact Shiro through her helmet. "Shiro!"

"Pidge? What's happening?"

"Lance is alive but badly injured." She informed him.

"Okay," she heard his shaky breath. "Do you need an extraction?"

"Yes, we need an immediate extraction!"

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay, just please hurry." Pidge shut off the comm.

She turned back to Lance. He was mumbling something moving his non-broken hand to touch his boyfriend's face. Keith was whispering a reassurance.

She knelt next to him just in time to see Lance cough blood. Oh, shizzle. He was coughing blood! That meant that he had some traumatic brain injury or something.

She heard Keith's voice crack. Right, focus. You can worry later. Keith was crying. It was like someone set off alarms in her head. Everyone was so... vulnerable. She didn't like to see her team, her family so weak, so she took charge. She put a hand on Keith's. She would be here to help him, but for now, she would watch.

Lance managed to clearly say "He was wrong."

Keith was stroking his face. "What do you mean? Who was?"

Lance closed his eyes. 

"Nope, he has to stay awake." She muttered to herself before shaking his shoulders.

Lance slurred his words as he opened his eyes again. "My brother," Lance paused. "He said that everyone dies alone."

Keith asked softly. "Lance, what are you saying?"

Lance went limp, his hand dropping.

"Lance?" Keith shook him a little. Keith looked up at her. "What do we do?" Then Hunk. "Hunk?"

Hunk hesitated, wincing as he said it. "I think we should remove his chest plate."

Pidge answered. "That's gonna hurt." Realllllly bad.

"I know, but the wound needs to stop bleeding and I can't get it to with the armor in the way." Hunk sounded uncertain.

"Let's do it. Quickly." Keith ordered.

As Hunk gave the chest piece a little pull Lance screamed weakly his eyes flying open. Hunk let go and recoiled. More blood began to come out.

"Just do it, fast!" Pidge shrieked unintentionally. She never wanted to hear Lance scream again.

Hunk hollered with teary eyes. "He just screamed!"

"Hunk, Do you need someone else to do it?" Keith's voice was strangely calm.

"N-no I can do it." Hunk was stuttering.

"Then do it."

Hunk tensed as he ripped it off. She wasn't expecting to see that Lance had started crying too.

He was choking on his tears. "P-please." 

Pidge felt her eyes stinging as she had teardrops roll.

"Lance! Lance." Keith sounded hurt.

Lance's eyes shut again. (No, stay awake.) Keith shook his shoulders.

"Lance!" Pidge was calling. He needed to stay awake. 

"Shiro! You need to get here now!" Hunk yelled into his helmet.

Pidge stood up for a moment to collect herself. (Lance would be fine. They just needed to focus and get him to the castle.) Keith was yelling behind her. She took a deep breath and turned. Hunk was pretty calm and sticking with his self-appointed job. Keith, on the other hand, was losing his bacon. She had to get him to get it together.

"Keith! You need to focus!" Pidge sternly told him.

"Holy crap!" Hunk cursed. Pidge turned to him. He gestured madly at the sky. "Pidge! I think you need to get Keith up." 

"Wha-" She looked to where he was pointing. "Oh my god."

The blue lion was falling out of the sky. It's gleaming metal was getting closer to them. She heard Keith behind her

"Oh, s-" 

The blue lion wasn't stopping. She looked at the boys who were frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Move!" Pidge ordered them.

Keith picked up Lance as fast as he could, nearly dropping him. Hunk kept constant pressure on Lance's chest. She pulled them away from the line of the blue lion's crash, waiting for the explosion of dirt. It didn't come. Blue had landed gently and was waiting for them to board.

"Can the lions pilot themselves to that extent?" She asked. Not even Red had done that before.

"Don't know, Let's get on." Keith was struggling with the weight.

Once they boarded Blue, Keith unwillingly handed Lance to Hunk so he could pilot. Blue had other ideas. She took off with such force that Pidge lost her balance and slid across the cockpit into the back wall. Her head slammed against the metal followed by the rest of her. She couldn't move. 

Her limbs were pressed back by the gravity of the planet pulling her down as they left the atmosphere. It was like the sims back at the Galaxy Garrison. The thought made her shiver. Then she was released from the pull and she fell forward, slipping back to the chair. Out of the corner of her eye, Keith was stepping over her with Lance back in his arms. She groaned as she sat up, taking off her helmet so she could rub her head. 

Hunk offered a bloodstained hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a bump."

"You sure?" 

"Yeah" Pidge took the help. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm...fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's follow them." 

"Okay."

Hunk half dragged her to the infirmary. When he finally released her she was looking at Coran scanning Lance. Keith and Shiro were standing by with worried looks on their faces.

Hunk asked, "Is he?"

Shiro responded curtly. "We don't know."

Pidge felt her heart sink. She was trying to be strong but she couldn't do it. It was like losing her brother. She had tears falling again. 

"Shiro, I-I don't..." She wiped her tears away. Pidge hated crying. "I don't want to lose..." 

Shiro, thankfully, came to her and gave her a hug. She pressed her face into his chest. He was reassuring. She gripped him tightly and blocked out all the others while she cried. She would be fine, she just needed this moment.

Shiro said something reassuring.

He loosened his grip. "Katie, I have to go help Coran with Lance for a second. Do you need someone?" 

She slowly let go, shaking her head. Shiro left her alone to go to Lance. She backed up. She desperately wanted to get another hug but Lance needed him. She stood silently. Waiting for it to be over. She heard the click of the bones. Keith was doting on Lance again, holding his hand, murmuring.

She was useless. Nothing to do but wait.

Lance would be fine. Keith raised his voice for Shiro to hear. Shiro answered. He picked up the blue paladin and Coran opened a pod for him and Lance was put inside. He'll be fine. Shiro stepped back. She shuffled to him and took his metal hand in hers. She was here for him too. Another hug wrapped around her. They'd be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEE WHAT WAS SEASON 5???!!!!
> 
> Thanks For Reading!!!
> 
> P.S. The next one is Shiroooooooo


	5. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his fault. He shouldn't have separated the team. He shouldn't have sent Lance by himself, no matter how capable he was.
> 
> An icy feeling was running through his veins. Whatever happened to Lance was on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly shocked by how many people read this!! Thank you so much!!

It was his fault. He shouldn't have separated the team. He shouldn't have sent Lance by himself, no matter how capable he was.

An icy feeling was running through his veins. Whatever happened to Lance was on him.

After hearing Lance scream, he froze, pushed back into memories he had forgotten. 

He was there again. The gladiator arena. The overwhelming purple. His sight has tinged the blue of the electric boundaries. There was jeering and yells from the crowd.

He wasn't fighting, he was watching from ground level.

It was Marcn. 

He didn't know where the name came from but it was familiar. 

There was a small alien facing a large Galra in front of him. The Galra was laughing and turned to face the crowd. It roared in response. 

The small alien was Marcn. Her skin or scales was a deep blue, spotted with pink. She had three arms and two legs, and a lithe figure. Her eye was made of Galra technology.

She was someone he knew then.

He watched as the fight began. It was hard to watch. The two were moving so fast against each other in elegant swirling. The blue barely visible against the purple as she and he fought.

He wasn't supposed to be here. His head hurt, and his arm was...

His arm wasn't metal. This must have been right after his first fight.

He felt sick. 

He looked back up. The Galra had pinned her. Marcn was down. He wanted so badly to help her. They must've been friends. He had to do something.

Then there was screaming. Marcn's voice was low. He couldn't watch. 

He waited then the silence.

The crowd yelled and cheered, happy with the blue blood spilled over the dirt.

Shiro stared at the broken blue body. A pang of guilt hit him. She was dead. He had done nothing but watch.

A guard shoved him forward and the blue boundary disappeared. It was his turn to fight.

Someone was yelling his name.

"Shiro?" It sounded desperate.

"Is he hurt too?" Another one.

"I don't know! He stopped responding after Lance..." This voice was sad.

(Lance!) His world came back into focus. The mission and Lance. He was screaming but they didn't know where he was. 

"I'm back," Shiro said.

"What happened?" Hunk asked. 

"I had a flashback. How long was I?"

"A few minutes," Pidge informed him. "What do we do about Lance?"

"You three head to his last known position and find him," Shiro ordered. "The mission is nearly done and the final part is in my sector. I can handle it. Go get Lance and get him out. Call me when you find him."

Pidge and Hunk agreed and shut off their coms. Keith was silent. He opened up a private conversation with him. "Keith?" 

"Yes, Shiro?" His voice was rough.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Keith shut his coms off.

I'll deal with that later... Shiro ran from his hiding spot behind a wall and took off to the prisoner sector.

"Princess?" He opened a line to the castle.

"What is it, Shiro?" She asked shortly. "The castle is taking heavy fire."

"Lance was seriously injured but I don’t know how badly yet. I’m going to finish the job then we have to leave this planet."

"What happened?" Allura was more concerned now.

"I can't explain right now. Please princess, trust me on this." 

"Of course, I'll have Coran get a pod ready to receive him.." She was breathing heavily from the strain of the fight. "Good luck."

"Thank you," he said as he cut off the conversation.

Shiro made his way down another corridor leading closer to the cells.The entire sector was seemingly abandoned.

Focus on the mission he reminded himself. He was here to rescue the locals known as the Shree who had higher level physic abilities and the ability to change emotions and feelings. They were very peaceful before the war started but that was about as much info as he had at the moment.

Shiro rounded another corner and entered the only cell block on the base.

As he turned into the small poorly lit hall, he activated his hand and sliced through the first cell door. 

The people of this planet were tiny, brown mushroom-like aliens about the size of a candy bar. They swarmed him happily, squealing in their language. The translators that Allura had given them were fighting to catch up with the onslaught of voices. He couldn’t make out any words.

He attempted to give them directions to follow him so they could escape but they didn't hear him over the sound of their own voices. 

He quickly moved down the hall a bit to the next cell, slicing open the door with his hand and more of the mushroom people flowed out of it. He pressed a hand to his head.

They were so loud.

There were still six more cells to open, all with at least thirty Shree in each cell.

After emptying all the cells, releasing about two-hundred and fifty prisoners he waded to the hangar where he had left Black with the Shree following closely like they didn’t want to be left alone. 

"Shiro..." Princess Allura was contacting him. 

"Yes?" He asked quickly. He had to get out of here. 

"We have almost finished up here,” Her voice was serious. "Coran is now ready for him. Have you heard from the rest of the team?"

"No, I haven't." Shiro stopped in front of the hangar door. It was locked.

"Contact me when they do." 

"Yes princess."

He ripped the door to the hangar where open. His lion sat still inside. The aliens' shrill voices got louder. 

He was opening a new line to Pidge when she started yelling at him. 

"Shiro!" Her voice was shaking.

"Pidge? What's happening?" This was bad. 

"Lance is alive but badly injured."

"Okay," Shiro took a deep breath. Pidge was probably scared. "Do you need an extraction?"

"Yes, we need an immediate extraction."

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay, just please hurry." Pidge shut off the comm.

“Hi.” He said to Black in his head, turning his attention back to the task at hand.

“What are these?” Black asked curiously as the aliens swarmed her.

“They're the prisoners I had to rescue.”

Black chuckled like an amused parent. “They are noisy. I don't know if I like them.”

Shiro sighed. “Can they come in?”

Black thought about it. “I suppose it is needed.”

Black lowered her giant head down, opening her jaw. The Shree squealed and ran back to Shiro. He laughed a little despite the terrible situation. 

“Black, how fast can we get back?”

“How fast do you need to go?”

“Very, Lance needs me to get to him.” He tried to explain to her.

“Yes, the blue paladin,” she mused as Shiro boarded with the shrooms. “He's dying.”

Shiro froze. “Dying?”

“Yes, my sister was telling me.” Black sounded slightly worried.

“Blue?” Shiro took off and started for the castle. The sooner he could get the shrooms off, the sooner he could get to Lance.

“Yes, she is very concerned.” Blue must be freaking out.

“I've got to get to them!” Shiro let Black pilot herself to the castle.

Suddenly his helmet was filled with Hunk yelling. "Shiro! You need to get here now!" 

"Hunk? What's wrong?"

He didn't respond.

“Black?” he asked aloud.

“Yes?”

“I'm going to get these aliens off, then we need to leave immediately.”

“That won't be necessary.”

“What do you mean it won’t be necessary?” Shiro asked as calmly as he could. They docked in her hangar.

“My sister has left.”

“Blue? She went to Lance?” He silently wished that the lions weren’t so cryptic.

“Yes.” Black sounded slightly annoyed.

“Okay then…” Shiro was confused. “So we shouldn't go?”

“No” Black answered, but it felt very final.

“Okay.” Shiro looked back to the Shree, which he decided to start just calling the mushrooms to spare him some time, were crawling all over the cockpit. He sighed long and weary.

"Princess?" He asked her through the coms.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I need assistance with the rescued prisoners, they aren’t being very cooperative."

"I'm on my way." 

Shiro exited Black and the mushrooms flowed out after him. A few were climbing on his arms. He was trying not to step on them when Allura came in. A wave of happiness washed over his mind, muddling his thoughts.

He froze as she looked him up and down with a grin spreading across her face. Shiro felt himself blush. Allura laughed. It was a bright sound. He smiled at her and everything was much nicer.

She came over to him and picked up the mushrooms that were sitting on his shoulders and set them on her own. They trilled and swarmed her legs without warning. She allowed them to swirl around her and shrill at her. Upon seeing her closer, Shiro noticed tear streaks down her face. 

He frowned, “Who made her cry?”

"So Shiro," the princess was beaming, "Did they affect you?"

"Hmmm?" Shiro wondered.

"The Shree, I warned you that they have an effect on most species."

"What was it?" Shiro was fighting the happy feeling, trying to remember, but it was intoxicating.

"Oh never mind, I actually think I've forgotten." Allura was giggling.

"Alright then." He was happy to see her so happy. " I've gotta go to the infirmary."

"Okay, I'll stay here with them."

"Princess?" Shiro felt like he was forgetting something too.

"Yes?"

"Just be careful with them."

She looked at him as if he was silly. "Of course."

Shiro shook the last of them off his legs and ran, hoping they didn't follow. As he went through the halls, he felt worry wash over him, guilt crushing his chest. He felt hollow. Lance was dying and he was laughing with Allura. He started running.

He stopped when he almost crashed into Keith.

"Keith!" He took a look at his brother noticing his red eyes and melancholy expression. "Is Lance-?" 

He looked down at the limp boy, it was Lance without a doubt, but there was so much blood. "Oh, jeezus..." 

Keith met his eyes. "Yeah" He was struggling to hold Lance. "Shiro, I need some help..." 

Shiro was heartbroken. Keith looked so sad. "Yeah, of course."

He took the Blue paladin into his arms. There really was a bunch of blood, his chest, stomach, hands, and face were smeared.

"Let's get him to the med bay," Keith said anxiously.

"Yep, I'll follow you." Shiro was trying not to move him too much as he followed Keith. His face was paler than normal, blood on his forehead and chin. His chest was rising and falling slowly, blood pouring out. 

Keith stopped to open the door. Shiro shifted Lance in his arms so the boy's head was resting on his shoulder. Coran was behind the door.

"Oh dear," Coran muttered. Shiro's heart plummeted further. Coran's optimism was gone.

"Coran?" He asked softly, trying to be kind. "What do we do?"

"Right, Get his armor off. You can set him on this." He answered strongly, a hand waving to a nearby bed.

Setting Lance down was a bit difficult with his limp limbs. He wiped some of the blood off his face, a few freckles becoming uncovered. Shiro turned away to take off his armor starting with his arms.

Keith moved closer to them, lacing his hand into Lance's muttering "Lance, you're going to be fine. Just hang on a little longer." 

Coran waited for a moment for Keith to move so he could scan Lance but Keith was oblivious. Shiro lightly put his hand on his arm, waving him back a bit.

Pidge ran in with Hunk, both breathing hard. Shiro noticed the blood all over Hunk's hands and that Pidge had been crying.

"Is he-?" Hunk asked with hope in his eyes. 

"We don't know." 

"Shiro, I-I don't..." Pidge started to cry. "I don't want to lose..." 

"Hey, don't worry he'll be fine." He hugged her tightly. She felt so small in his arms. He let her bury her face in him. They're still so young he reminded himself. He had to do his best to not make it seem as bad as it was.

Coran spoke again. "Well, there's good news and bad news. We can put him in the pod to heal most of his injuries but we will have to set his broken bones."

He loosed his grip on Pidge, "Katie," Using her first name to reassure her. "I have to go help Coran with Lance for a second. Do you need someone?"

She shook her head on his chest and let go.

From there he was like a soldier. He learned how to set broken bones at the Garrison. This was just muscle memory. He executed the procedure without hesitations, Coran helping him along the way. He was expecting a scream but the flinch was worse.

When they set his arm and he woke up, Shiro was scared. He wasn't feeling any of his injuries. Nothing. 

He waited for Keith to finish talking then scooped Lance into his arms. He put him in the pod and stepped back. Katie held his hand and he hugged her tightly. Lance would be okay. He would make sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, soooooo forgive me in advance if I take forever for the next chapter... 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this and please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so if you're gonna wreck me please do so in detail so I can make changes.


End file.
